


Poured a little too much emotions in that last shot

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [3]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Agrument, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, domestic argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Tord doesn't like when Tom gets drunk. Tom wakes up and realizes how much drinking doesn't affect only him.





	Poured a little too much emotions in that last shot

Edd walks into Matts room ignoring the screaming behind him as he shuts the door. “Hey Matt, you in here?” Edd says holding a cup of freshly brewed green tea too his chest “yeah” Matt says from his bed, buried under a large amount of blankets and pillows. “I brought you some tea” Edd says, setting said tea on the nightstand. “Thank you” Matt says, sniffing softly “you okay?” Edd asks, sitting on the bed. “I hate when they fight…” Matt mumbles, looking at the door leading out of the room, when Tom shouts something. “Yeah…” Edd trails off leaning on Matt as he rubs small circles in his back. The two sit in silence, we'll as silent as the room can be with world war 3 raging just outside the door. 

“I hate you!” Tord shouts catching the twos attention as a feeling of dread sets over the house. “I hate you, I try to help you, and all I get is- this! Thomas! This isn't healthy, ugh, I try so hard I just don't understand!” Tord finishes off, taking large breath of oxygen. “Tord…” Tom says, trailing off, reaching a hand out too try and comfort Tord “no! Don't touch me! You obviously don't need me, you made that pretty bloody clear, every chance you get” Tord says biting back a bitter laugh. “Tord… Look I-” Tord cuts Tom off with a sound that resembles a mix between a laugh and sob “did you even care? About Edd, About Matt, Me?! Do you care about how much you're drinking hurts us?! It kills us too think that what if next time he gets alcohol poisoning, what if he doesn't make it? Or what if he does something, something horrible and we might not even know CAUSE FOR ALL WE BLOODY KNOW HE COULD BE DEAD IN A DITCH” Tord shouts, leaving the house in a thick, uncomfortable, suffocating silence. 

“Tord…” 

“No save it Jehovahs, no point in trying to fix what's broken anyways” Tord mumbles, slowly sliding to the ground, hiding his face from Tom. Tom sits besides Tord, flinching when Tord scoots away from him. “Tord… Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you guys…” Tom says, softly, wrapping a hand around Tord’s wrist as he tries to move his arm away from Tom. “go apologies too Matt or Edd, I don't care anymore” Tord says, a bitter tone in his voice. Tom sighs, slipping his hand into Tord's, pulling him up, leading him too Matt's room. 

“hey guys, can we come in?” Tom says, knocking on the wood surface. “yeah…” Matt says, looking up as Tom opens the door, pulling Tord in with him. “you sit” Tom says too Tord. Tord huffs, reluctantly sitting on the bed, only to be dragged into a cuddle pile by Matt, wrapping Tord up in blankets. “look guys, I'm sorry” Tom starts off “I didn't realize that I was hurting you guys, by indulging in my… habits” Tom says, guilt clear in his tone “I should had noticed… but I didn't I'm so sorry, Matt, Edd, Tord I'm so sorry, I'll try too be better I promise, i'll be better for us, I just… I'm so sorry please forgive me” Tom says, clenching his eyes shut.

“come here” Edd says, as Tom walks in front of him. “hey, look at me, we love you we're glad you're gonna try to be better now” Edd says cupping his hands on Tom's face. “yeah, just don't fight with Tord any more, I hate it” Matt says “okay… Tord…” “Tom” tord replies, looking at tom from the mound of pillows Matt surrounded him with. “Please, please, Tord I'm so sorry, I never realized that our arguments were because of this… I'm so sorry, please what can I do to get your forgiveness” Tom says, hugging the commie. “... Look tom… How about this you try to stop drinking, I'll try too drop smoking, and we both try to stop fighting, okay?” Tord says looking at the teary male. “Deal!” Tom laughs in relief as Edd smirks pulling everyone together, using a large heavy blanket.

“how about we don't fight and just relax?” Edd says pulling Tord's head on his chest. Tord sighs, resting his hand of Toms. Tom grins, pulling Tords hand up too his lips, giving it a quick peck, before he holds Tords hand. “I didn’t mean it when I said I hate you, I just-... I hate that you drink…” Tord says trailing off. “I’ll try to get better Tord” “you better, or else I’ll stalk your debit card” Tord threatens earning a laugh from the three “Hey I’m serious” Tord whines. “Ok” Tom says “I'll be sure too only buy things with cash” “wait no, don't do that” Tord says making the three laugh “it's really not funny this is a serious topic” the three continue too laugh as Tord scolds them.

**Author's Note:**

> I need some help for a future story in this series of gay angst/fluff  
> Any ideas on what you guys think would be the fours favorite songs? Like not just oh hey I like this no more of a I can not listen to this with out singing along favorite songs


End file.
